Undercover Attraction
by HaaHaaHaa15
Summary: R 2b safe.Ginny left the magical world, after the war, and nobody, not even her parents know where she is. Ginny is now a spy for the American CIA, and enter Malfoy! Now they have to work together. Better summary in Ch. 2
1. Default Chapter

Ginny was slowly beginning to regain consciousness and her captor made sure that the ropes that were holding her down could withstand the struggle that was about to ensue.

"Virginia, darling, it's time to wake up and face me." he said in a voice that was sickeningly sweet. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. I respect you too much. You are truly amazing at what you do." The man waited for Ginny to open her eyes.

Ginny knew that he was watching her, so she took her sweet time opening her eyes. When she finally did she was surprised to find herself, not in an abandoned warehouse somewhere, but in a very opulent hotel room.

"Well, good morning, sunshine." he said, grinning wickedly. "I trust that you slept well?" Her captor looked at her as if he was asking her whether she has slept well rather then simply implying that she had.

All right, she could play his game. It would give her time to asses her surroundings and figure out a way to escape.

"Well, I can't really complain. There wasn't any tossing and turning, but I might have you to thank for that. You and a rather sturdy pipe, of course." she said, mustering all of the deceitful sweetness that she could manage with her head throbbing as it was. As she looked at her captor for the first time she was struck by his undeniable attractiveness, thinking, ever so briefly, what a shame it was that all the good looking men were turning evil.

Her comment only seemed to make her captor admire her more. She had already determined that she was on the top floor, because she could see a pool on part of the roof. There was a set of French doors that connected the room she was in to the pool on the roof. She had also learned that she was The BeauRivage, because it was written on a TV menu on the table, next to where she was sitting. She reasoned, by where the angle of the sun, that it was around noon, but she didn't know how many days had passed since she had been caught.

"Excuse me, Virginia, did you hear me?" the man asked, still using his sweet, admiring type voice. This snapped Ginny out of her reverie instantly.

"I beg your forgiveness, it's just that it is quite hard to concentrate when you have to…err…use the bathroom." she said, quite delicately considering her situation. He had been correct before when he had said that she was good at what she did. She could make up things with little or no thought whatsoever, which might have been the resounding reason the CIA had agreed to use her, even though she wasn't American.

Her antics worked yet again! With a soft chuckle the man untied her, while pointing a gun at her, of course. He pointed towards the bathroom, and Ginny, after giving him her sweetest smile, she walked awkwardly, because of her need to pee, to the bathroom.

The moment she shut the bathroom door she dropped the façade. She turned on the fan and the water at the sink before she sat down to think. She had to get out of there and she knew it. The only problem was, how? This hotel had an excellent security system. She saw that all the doors (except the bathroom door) locked automatically, and required two keys to unlock it, one on the inside and one on the outside. She'd also seen small red lights in unusual places, such as the smoke detector, the air vent, and the speaker on the television, which meant that they were watching her too.

_ Knock_, _knock._

Ginny's head snapped up. She knew she had to answer the door, but she desperately wanted to curl up in the corner, and cry. Step by step, however, she did what she knew was best. She turned off the water and opened the door, putting her fake smile on once again.

"Yes?" she asked

"I'm sorry to say that I have to leave briefly, but there will be a guard in here with you at all times. I will be back as soon as I can, in the meantime, make yourself at home." Ginny nodded and started to close the door again, but the man put his foot out to stop the door.

"I should warn you," he added, "if you try to escape you will not like the consequences, just as I will not like having to carry them out." His expression grew serious, which she knew was meant to end her thoughts of escape. Instead, it made her realize that she had to find a way to escape that wouldn't fail.

"I understand." she said. "Can I take a shower?"

He nodded, and she closed the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, I presume." said a very handsome man in his late twenties. Malfoy looked up with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. This was why he was sitting at the small café in Biloxi, Mississippi. It wasn't his first business trip to the U.S., but it was his first trip to Biloxi. It wasn't as he expected. Instead of farmlands, he was surrounded by casinos. Anyway, it didn't matter, because after this meeting he would be heading back to Malfoy Manor in England.

"And you must be the infamous Landon Burk." said Malfoy, standing up and shaking hands with the man.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Malfoy. I apologize for making you come all of the way here from England, but I have a proposition for you." Malfoy grinned, this was what he had been hoping for, a bargaining chip.

"I'm listening." Malfoy replied.

"You are quite popular among my circles, not only for your wealth, but also for your special skills. You know the ones I am talking about, don't you?"

"Yes," Malfoy replied honestly. "My ability to get around without being noticed. Correct?"

"And your skill in handling the situation when you are noticed." the man said with obvious amusement. Malfoy nodded appropriately, encouraging Burk to go on.

"To get to the point, I need your help. Both financially and tactically. In return for you help, I can get you all the weapons that you want, and the names, the addresses, and the phone numbers of anyone that you want, even people in the witness protection program. I can offer you satellite surveillance. Anything the CIA can do I will be able to do for you." He finished as though this made him king of the world, which, in a manner of speaking, it did. Malfoy couldn't help but drop his normally blank expression and raise his eyebrows in curiosity.

Burk smiled a very disarming smile, and Malfoy knew that this was very, very bad news for the CIA. Lucky for the CIA, he was very convincing as the bad guy.

"How, may I ask, is that possible?" asked Malfoy.

" Ah, I am afraid that is a secret that I shall have to keep just a little longer." Burk said, sighing. "I will contact you within the next 48 hours to see if we have a deal or not. I'm afraid I have a matter to tend to" He stood to leave, but Draco stopped him when he stood up also.

"I can tell you now that we do, Burk. Make that call about the details of my requirement instead. I will wait for your call." With that Malfoy stood up and walked away from the café and the dangerously powerful young man

"Oh shit." muttered Malfoy as he walked away.

The Man, as Ginny called him, had already been gone for two hours, and she was running out of things to do. She had thought of several possible escape ideas, but before she gave any of them a try, she wanted more information, and this guard wasn't going to give her anything. In her opinion, this guard much was better agent then his superior, the man. After her shower, she had tried to start a small conversation with her new guard, but he didn't respond. He just looked at her like she was nuts. Seeing that he wasn't going to be of any help, she decided to look around and try to find out as much as she could.

The room was large and full of expensive looking furniture, including what looked like a diamond chandelier. It had the basic amenities, like, a bed, a wardrobe, a desk, a small dining table, and a television. They were all the best and most luxurious version of those basic amenities, of course. Also, there was a min-fridge and a hot tub. Not to mention the fact that they had a penthouse suite with access to a pool.

_ Wait a minute,_ she thought, _if this is a penthouse suite then it should have addition rooms attached._

Ginny looked, but she didn't see any doors. She did, however, notice a small black smudge about a foot long beside the wardrobe. Upon closer inspection ( by pretending to fall down right beside the wardrobe), she discovered that it had been moved to cover the door. She didn't know why of course, but at least she was getting somewhere now.

It was two days before the Man came back to Ginny. She had been given an elegant dress to wear to dinner with him the night he came back. She wore the clothes that she had been captured in to that dinner.

_ Okay_, she thought to herself, _this is it. This is my chance to get away from this madness. It's all or nothing._

After taking a deep breath, she sat down at the table and waited for what she knew was about to unfold. As if on cue, the Man entered, put his key in his pants pocket, and sat down across from her at the table, which was decorated intimately.

"I'm so sorry, Virginia," he said in his stupidly sweet voice, " I was detained. I'm sure that you have a lot of questions, so feel free to ask anything, and I will answer all that I can."

"Okay," she said, " why are you keeping me here? Why didn't you just kill me or keep me locked up in a cellar someplace?"

"Because I need you, plus, as I have already said, I truly do admire you. I know all of your history, and you are just astounding! I'm really quite flattered to be in your good company." He was really starting to make her sick.

_ He is such an arrogant prick! How can he stand to be around himself for more than five minutes? I really hope I get to hit him! _

"Anymore questions?" he asked, plainly. She thought for a moment and a very clever plan came to mind. He obviously liked her, and the way he looked at her when he didn't think she was watching, proved that he desired her.

"Just one," she said seductively, leaning over the table to give him a tempting peak at her cleavage. The mans lips twitched upward slightly, and his eyes were right were she wanted them.

Standing up and walking to sit on the bed she said, _"_Will you be staying long enough for me to thank you for my good treatment?" Ginny had to give it to this man, he was good too. Even though it was obvious that he wanted to jump on her, right then and there, he slowly stood, walked to the TV stand, and leaned up against it. She motioned for him to sit on the bed, but instead of obeying her command, he motioned for her to come to him.

She slowly got up off the bed and came to him, putting her hands on his surprisingly firm chest. At first he didn't do anything, he just looked at her, but just as she was thinking that this wouldn't work and began to pull back, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Ginny smiled at him. This part of the game was as just like driving a car. She had to go through the steps, and make sure not to go to fast. She switched back and forth from looking at his eyes to looking at his lips, signaling to him that this is what she wanted.

He got the message, but instead of kissing her lips, he bent down, and sensuously kissed her neck. She let a soft moan escape her lips (which she didn't have to fake that much.), and she moved her hands to his hair. After moaning again and pushing up against him, he finally seemed ready to start doing what she wanted. He stopped kissing her neck and leaned his head so close to her head, their noses were almost touching. As he leaned to put his lips to hers, she pulled back a little, still smiling. So far everything was going perfectly, now came the hard part- getting his to turn off all of the cameras.

"Do you think we could get some privacy?" she asked nodding towards the cameras.

"Only if you promise to not do anything sneaky."

"You know me." she said coyly. He made a face of mock sternness.

"Yes, I do." he paused, "But I'm going turn them off anyway. Privacy is very important."

Ginny barely had a chance to take a breath before his lips were on hers. He bit her lower lip, making her gasp in shock. The man took advantage of her open mouth and sought out her tongue with his own. Kissing him back with as much passion as she could muster, Ginny's hands found there way to his belt buckle. She unfastened his buckle and managed to get his pants off in a matter of seconds. Abruptly, she ended the kiss and stepped back.

He looked at her questioningly for a minute, but realization slowly dawned on him. Before he could act, however, she drew back her fist and punched him so hard in the face, he blacked out.

She didn't hesitate long because she wasn't sure if he had really knocked out the video surveillance. She searched his pants pockets and pulled out the key. Since nobody had come yet, she decided to teach the Man a lesson. The ripped off strips of the dress they had brought her, and after lifting him on to the bed (quite difficultly), she tied his wrists to the bedpost.

"There." she said. "That's much better."

Since the main doors required two keys, she knew she couldn't get out that way, but she also knew that her captors had gone through the trouble of moving the wardrobe in front of the door for a reason. As quietly as she could, she pushed the wardrobe back into its original spot. To her surprise the door opened with just her one key, and to her greater surprise, there was nobody in the next room. It was just like the room she had been in, only much bigger. She quietly, slipped out of that room, into the main hall. It only took her five minutes to get down to the first floor and into the crowd of people outside the hotel, but it felt like it took forever. She didn't even slow down until she was a mile from the hotel.


	2. Meet Mr Malfoy

Summary

R to be safe. Ginny left the magical world, after the war, and now nobody, not even her own parents know where she is. Ginny is now a spy for the American CIA, and ironically, the first magical person she sees after living in mugglitude for four years is Draco Malfoy. He is now just a rich Brit with a bad boy history and reputation, who just happens to be lending a helping hand to the CIA. Sparks, insults, and bullets fly as these two have to sork together to stop the CIA's new biggest threat- the young and handsome, Landon Burk. XxLike Alias, sortaxX

A/N Just to let you guys know, things will start making more since in chapter 3. Sorry if it seems a little mechanical, I just have to work in the memories so that everything makes since. Oh, and before I forget G&D meet now. Updates will probably be weekly, btw.

"Agent Wells, wait just a minute." Ginny turned at the sound of her new name and saw her CIA director hurrying towards her. " I know that you have already been debriefed, but we would also like for you to talk to Gary, he can reconstruct a picture of your guy."

"Okay." she said, shrugging her shoulders. It wasn't like she had any special reason to get home. She might as well do something useful, and if it would help them take the Man into custody she would stay as long as they needed her too. She knew the office like the back of her hand, so she started to make her way to Gary's office, which was in the far right corner. It held all of the scientific gadgets that he had developed, so he had the biggest office in headquarters.

"And Ginny," her director, William Andersen, continued, "you should know that once we have more information on this man, you will be a key player in those operations. Ginny smiled.

"Good."

Andersen began to walk away, but before he could get more then a few feet away, two people entered the headquarters. Ginny was facing the other way when they came in so she didn't notice a hair of platinum blonde.

"Hey Ginny, your shoe is untied." her friend Margaret called out to her. Ginny turned to her friend who was behind her, but she still wasn't looking up.

"Oh, thanks." she said. She bent down to tie her shoe as her director came back with one of the new men.

"Agent Wells, I would like for you to meet the our newest double agent." Andersen said. Ginny looked up just a little, and saw a very unique pair of boots right in front of her.

_There is something very familiar about them. _she thought, but just as soon as she had thought that she knew why they looked familiar. They were made of dragon hide. She jumped up and came face to face with the last person she ever thought she'd see. Draco Malfoy. He looked just as alarmed as she did, but he instantly replaced it with a look of utter amusement. He didn't say a word, but his peircing gray eyes were enough to make evey cell in her body nervous

"Ginny, this is Draco Malfoy, he has just been cleared by Monroe to work as a double agent. He has the opportunity to bring us new information on that new weapons trader, Landon Burk." said Andersen.

This would normally be where the two people being introduced shook hands and said hello, but Ginny was so shocked she couldn't even move. Malfoy appeared to be enjoying it, however. He stared at her with that ridiculous smirk on his face, and just as he opened his mouth to say something, his cell phone rang.

He reached in his pocked, took out the ringing phone, and looked at the call screen. "Speaking of Landon Burk, I should probably take this. Nice to meet you, agent _Wells."_ Malfoy said, making sure to put extra emphasis on Ginny's new name. Malfoy and Andersen walked away leaving her in a state of absolute horror. She probably stood there a whole five minutes before she remembered what she was suppose to be doing.

When Ginny reached Gary's office, she found him sitting by a table, tinkering with some gadget. She didn't come out of her trance until Gary looked up. He had a high magnification set of glasses on, and they made his eyes look ten times too big for his round little face.

"Hey Gin, just have a seat. I have almost figured out how to get more memory in these pearl earrings." Gary said. He said it like he had just found the cure for the cancer. Ginny smiled and sat down near his computer desk. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he needed to get out more. Maybe there was someone she could introduce him to. It wasn't like he was ugly or anything. In fact, he was quite good-looking. He was about 5'10, kind of thin, had short brown hair and bright blue eyes, and he was really smart. On paper he would be absolutely perfect. Unfortunately, in real life he tended to ramble, and in Ginny's opinion, he was almost too intelligent to actually carry on an intelligent conversation.

"Okay Gin, let's get started," Gary said, going over to his computer. "Just give me simple answers to start with. We'll put in the detail later. Okay, lets see. Height?" She thought for a minute.

"About 6'0." she said.

"Hair color?"

"Dark blonde."

"What about the length of his hair?" he asked.

" Short, like your except it was combed towards the center so that it stuck up just a little in the middle." Gary looked up

"He had a FoHawk?" he asked smiling. Ginny just shrugged. "That's so cool, I was going to do my hair like that, but I didn't think it would work for me. What do you think?" He used his hands to push all of his hair to the middle, but it ended up just sticking up all over the place. Ginny suppressed a giggle, and sadly shook her head no. Even in the midst of a good friend, Ginny couldn't stop worrying about Malfoy.

"Yeah, that's what my mom said too. Anyway, what color were his eyes?" he said.

"Green." Ginny thought back to when he had kissed her. It was such a shame he was so bad, because he was absolutely gorgeous. His jaw, was very defined, so when he would clench his teeth together a small part of his jaw would jut out. It was extremely sexy, in fact, everything about him was sexy. His cheekbones were prominent, but they weren't too sharp, and his lips were perfect, not to big and yet not to small. He was lean, but extremely muscular, as Ginny learned when his body was pressed against hers. She blushed just thinking about it. It was easy to do whatever it took to get away, but it was entirely different when she had to think about those things later. So far, she'd been lucky and never had to go through with her act completely.

She finished telling Gary what the Man looked like, and he showed her his reconstruction of the guy. It looked so much like him, Ginny couldn't help but tense up a little.

"That's him." she said.

He printed her out a copy, and she left to go find Director Andersen. As luck would have it she found him talking with Malfoy.

_Naturally._ she thought, sarcastically.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir," she said, not sorry at all, "This is what my guy looked like. Gary got it dead on." She handed him the print out, and he looked at it nodding.

"I don't recognize him, but put it on my desk and I'll tell Gary to run it through the system." said Andersen. Ginny noticed with some annoyance that Malfoy had been studying the picture with his eyebrows furrowed. It hadn't registered earlier (probably because she was too shocked to care), but the years had been kind to Malfoy. He was about as tall as the Man, and he had stopped slicking back his hair. He was still quite fair skinned, but it looked good on him. She paused a moment to think about how much better he looked in muggle clothes than in his wizard robes.

"Excuse me," Malfoy asked "can I ask why you are looking for this man? What did he do to Mrs. Wells?" That really irritated Ginny. Who did he think he was?

"No. You can't ask. It's confidential." she said rudely. See as how she'd known and hated him for over a decade she really didn't see the need for being polite.

" Actually, agent Malfoy has the same security clearance as you do Ginny." said Andersen. "However, I would like to know why your so curious about this man." he said to Malfoy.

"Because that's my new employer, Landon Burk." Malfoy said looking Ginny straight in the face.


	3. Painfull memmory's

Chapter 3. Let's get started

Andersen looked back and forth between Ginny and Draco, who were staring at each other.

"Well," Andersen said, "I guess this means you two will be seeing a lot of each other." They both looked up at Andersen with matching looks of horror and disgust.

"What are you talking about?" asked Malfoy. Andersen told Malfoy about Landon taking Ginny captive, and about how she got away.

"It's obvious that Burk has some sort of fixation with Ginny, and he thinks that you are working for him. And since Ginny's partner just transferred, and you don't have a partner yet, it only makes sense that you two are made partners." said Andersen, still acting like Ginny wasn't even there.

"Yes, it would be perfect, except that Mrs. Weasley and I have personal differences. I'm sure that we would not be able to work together efficiently." said Malfoy. Ginny's heart skipped a beat. He used her real last name! Director Andersen noticed too, but thankfully he seemed to think Malfoy had just confused her name with someone else's.

"Her name is Wells, Mr. Malfoy, and that's nonsense. How can you have personal differences with each other when you've just met?" Andersen said. Malfoy looked around for a minute trying to think of something to say that wouldn't incriminate both of them.

"Uhh, well, she's …umm." Malfoy stuttered.

"He's obviously the best choice for a double agent." Ginny said sarcastically. Malfoy glared at her as if she were the scum of the earth, which, of course, in his opinion she was.

"Look Weasley, I know that you don't want to work with me either, so why don't you help me out instead of running your mouth!" Malfoy yelled at Ginny. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, and were watching Ginny and Draco with interest, but Ginny didn't care. She hated this man so much.

"The name is Well's, you arrogant ferret! And your right I don't want to work with you, but yelling doesn't do any good. Amateur. Why don't you try filing a complaint. You CAN write can't you?"

Malfoy's face didn't change, but she knew he was mad because his eyes were bulging slightly and his fists were clenched. Andersen looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out why they seemed to detest each other so much. From his experience with Ginny and his interviews with Malfoy, he gathered that they were very much alike. They were both fiercely independent, exceptionally intelligent, and unusually talented. With two people like that together things should run smoothly.

"File all of the complaints you want, but unless I get a call from Mr. W., you two will continue to work together," said Andersen, " and you should know that I expect the very best from you two. You will be called sometime tomorrow to come in for a briefing. Now go home." Malfoy and Ginny didn't budge. They continued glaring at each other.

"I said go home." Andersen said loudly. Reluctantly, Ginny and Malfoy turned and went their separate ways.

Malfoy began cursing the moment he stepped outside of the secret headquarters and continued until he got all of the way to his apartment. He kicked open the door, and threw his keys against the wall.

"I hate that stupid little redhead!" he yelled as loud as he could. The only person who could get under his skin as much as the youngest weasel was his father, but he had died several years ago in the war. Draco wasn't sure why Ginny affected him so much, but he thought that it had something to do with her temper. A temper a violent as her harsh red-colored hair. Malfoy let out a frustrated growl.

"I need to calm down. I'll go for a run." He threw on some jogging clothes and ran out the door. He ran for 5 miles, but when he got back to his apartment he still wasn't calm. He then went on to plan B, which involved a gallon of orange juice, a bottle of vodka, and a very tall glass.

Ginny was a little better, but not much. After going to the gym, and beating her punching bag for an hour and a half, she managed to calm down enough to think clearly.

_Okay,_ she thought, _how did he find me? He didn't seem like he did it on purpose. I mean, he was as shocked as I was. Oh no, this is so bad! What if he tells someone? He will ruin everything. Maybe I can talk to him. We are both adults, I'll just tell him that I simply choose to not be a part of the magical world and that I'd rather he not tell anyone that he knows where I am. What am I talking about? There is no way that he would agree to that, besides even if he did it's not like I could trust him. He might even ask why, and then what would I say? I couldn't tell him the truth, but if I lie he would know, right?_

Ginny's thoughts continued on that same level until she accidentally fell asleep. For normal people this would have been fine or even good, but for Ginny it was horrible. She had committed to not using magic, but she found that muggles were far more innovative than she had thought. Ever since she had left the magical world, Ginny had been taking sleeping pills at night to keep her from having dreams. It took a very strong dose to keep her mind from remembering, but her pills worked just as good as a dreamless sleep draft. But tonight, she did have dreams. She dreamed of the worst day of her life.

/Dream/Flashback/

_"Miss Weasley, your father will see you now." said Glinda, Secretary to the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley. Ginny smiled at Glinda and entered her father's office. He had called Ginny about a hour ago, and said that there was something he needed to talk to her about. She had agreed to come because he had sounded so distraught. She was 19 and about to be married to the most wonderful man in all of England, but the moment her daddy asked her to come she jumped up, ready to apperate._

_"Daddy, what is it?" She asked earnestly. Despite the fact that there was a war going on, she was still not used to urgent meetings. As soon as her father looked up she knew that something horrible had happened. His usually smiling eyes were masked with anger and sadness. His jaw was clenched so hard Ginny could see his pulse beat by looking at the little bone that jutted out at the jaw. _

_"Ginny, sit down." he said, solemnly. "I have something to tell you. Its about Eddie." He looked away at the last part, and Ginny knew that her life was about to change. Her heart kept skipping beats and she had stopped breathing all together while she braced herself for whatever her father had to say, but nothing could have prepared her for the words that came out of her father's mouth._

_"Ginny, Eddie came to me and told me that he has been working for You-know-who." Ginny froze._

_"What! No, that can't be right. We're getting married, dad, he can't be a traitor. Dad, I love him. Your wrong." she said, starting to get really angry, but even as the words were coming out of her mouth she started to see all of the little signs that pointed to Eddie's true colors. He always wanted to know about everything that was going on within the order, and he had always tried to be chosen to do extra things for the order. Looking back, she realized that the missions he went on almost always failed._

_Ginny looked into the eyes of her father and realized how much it hurt him to have to tell her this, and that he would never have told her if he wasn't one hundred percent sure._

_"Sweetheart, I am not wrong. He came to me himself. You have to understand that he didn't know you when he agreed to help you-know-who. He was just an orphan, and the death eaters were the only ones who pretended to love him, but then after he had been with you for a while he really started to love you." said Mr. Weasly. Tears were spilling out of Ginny's eyes._

_"How can you say that he loved me when he was lying to me the entire time! All of it was a lie." she screamed. She was in so much pain she thought that she would never stop hurting for as long as she lived._

_"Ginny, darling, I know how betrayed you must feel, but-" her father started, but Ginny interrupted before he could get any further. _

_"Do you? Do you really? Tell me dad, did someone who claimed to love you turn out to be working for pure evil?" Her father looked so defeated, but Ginny didn't care right now. She couldn't, her heart was so broken she didn't care about anything._

_"Just think about it for a minute, Ginny. He never gave them any information that would hurt you. Think of all the times that he could have had you or someone in our family killed, but he didn't. He didn't do that, because he loved you. The only reason he didn't stop working for Voldemort was because he knew that if he did they would kill you. He was giving them just enough information to make them think that he was still on there side while he tried to think of a way out." he paused for a second, and took his daughters hand. "He realized today that there was no way out. Voldemort was planning on using you to kill Harry. Eddie could never let any harm come to you. He wanted me to tell you that, before you saw him." Her father let go of her hand and walked to the door that connected his office to his top advisors office._

_"What do you mean?" she asked, uncertainly. Mr. Weasly wouldn't look her in the eyes, but when he opened the door she understood why. Eddie walked to the desk where she was standing. His eyes looked so tortured, and it was obvious that he had been crying, but it was the look of total and utter sorrow on his face that made Ginny's heart soften slightly. When Eddie's eyes met hers she looked at the floor and tried to hold back the tears that she had been shedding. They stood there, all three of them, not talking and not looking at each other until Mr. Weasly cleared his throat._

_"I think I'll give you two some time alone." Mr. Weasly said, as he went out into the hall. Ginny couldn't breathe, and for some reason she couldn't think of anything to say. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to tear him apart with her bare hands. More then anything, she wanted him to feel as horrible as she felt, but she didn't do any of those things- she just looked at him._

_"Ginny, I'm sorry. I can't change who I was before I met you. All I can do is tell you the truth. When I was 7 I was adopted by a family of death eaters, and I didn't know about good or evil until it was too late for me to be objective about it. Ginny, I thought that there was only power, and I wanted it. I wanted it more then anything. That's why I agreed to do what I did, but when I was with you I saw how you were-"_

_"I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT!" she screamed_

_"Ginny, I saw how you and your family loved each other and I wanted to be part of your love. When I proposed they hadn't contacted me in weeks- Ginny I thought we were free, but then they said they wanted to hurt you and I couldn't let that happen because I love you!" he said. He was pleading with her and she knew it. It infuriated her._

"Really? Is that how you treat someone that you love. Do you lie and betray them, or is that just something you do to the people that you really love!" Her voice was horse and her breathing was coming in deep heaves but she didn't really notice anything right then. She was so lightheaded she couldn't concentrate.

Eddie saw that she was swaying and about to fall down, but he rushed to her side and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Let go of me." she whispered, trying to muster all of the strength that she could find, but she didn't have any left.

The last thing she remembered was lying there in Eddie's arms and hearing him say over and over again how sorry he was and pleading with her to forgive him.

/end of flashback/

At first when Ginny woke up she couldn't remember what she had dreamed or even that she had dreamed, but as soon as she felt the cold tears on her face she remembered everything. She knew that she would never get back to sleep, and it was already 5:45, so she got up and took a bath. By the time she got out it was time to get ready for work. She knew before she even got to work that it was going to be a very, very bad day- and she was right.

She hadn't been in her office for more than five minutes when Mr. Andersen came to find her.

"Ginny, I need to see you in my office. We have some new information on Landon Burk." he said.

"Where did this new information come from?" she asked. He smiled. That was never a good sign.

"It came from your favorite double agent, Draco Malfoy." he said. "My office, Ginny, right now."

Knowing that it wouldn't do any good to argue, she clenched her fists and followed Mr. Andersen to his office.

As she entered the office, she saw that Malfoy was sitting in the middle of the table looking even more smug than usual. Naturally, the only empty seat was the one just to the right of Malfoy. Pretending like it didn't effect her, she sauntered over to the seat and sat down as gracefully as she could manage when all she wanted to do was strangle the person next to her. She looked around the room in an attempt to take her mind off of Malfoy, and she was kind of surprised to see how bleak the room was. She had never noticed before that the walls were all white with no pictures and no windows. It was kind of dark, and it gave off a sense of secrecy. All of a sudden she couldn't wait to get out of that stupid room.

"We have information that Burk will be attempting to tap into our satellite feed over Paris, sometime in the next week." said Andersen. "We need you two to be there when we see them log on to our server, so that we can pinpoint their location and you can destroy their equipment. You leave in two hours. Gary will do the op tech."

Ginny looked at Malfoy who was looking back at her. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes at him, then she stood up and they both went their separate ways to pack for the trip.


End file.
